


I Didn't Know Angels Could Do That!

by kirallie



Series: Hunters and Angels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU S4. Threesome. MPreg. Non-con. When Castiel appeared in the brother's motel room they never saw this coming!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know Angels Could Do That!

Castiel staggered, head spinning as he collapsed against the wall. His body felt like it was on fire and he couldn't concentrate. He knew Zachariah was responsible for what was happening and that he had to stay away from everyone but he needed help.

Sam and Dean both jumped when Castiel appeared in their motel room. Dean went to complain only to shut his mouth as he noticed the way the angel was standing.

"Cas? You okay?" Sam called, sharing a worried look with Dean at the way Castiel was swaying. The angel didn't answer, staggering over to the wall and Dean reached out to steady him.

"Easy Cas, what happened? Are you hurt?" Dean demanded, holding him upright and seeing how unfocused the blue eyes were.  
"Cas, can you hear me?" Dean shook him slightly and Cas seemed to focus on him for a second.

"Nnnn…" Castiel moaned, seeming to be fighting with himself before he suddenly grabbed Dean's shoulders and pulled him close, slamming his lips into Dean's.

Dean went rigid, raising his hands to try and push Castiel off even as Sam moved towards them. Sam paused, staring in shock as hands that had been trying to push the angel away suddenly clung to him. He watched as Dean melted into Castiel, letting the angel take his weight even as the kiss was deepened. Sam shook his head and moved closer, seeing that Dean's eyes were closed as he let Castiel kiss him. What the hell was happening?

"Dean!" Sam yelled but his brother didn't react. Sam didn't know what to do, should he try and pull them apart? Dean had been fine until Cas had kissed him….he'd grabbed the angel by his clothes so as long as Sam didn't touch their skin it should be okay. He reached out and yanked Dean's jacket, pulling the two apart. He gently pushed Dean down onto the bed were he lay, eyes opening slightly as he hit the mattress. Sam looked at him, seeing that Dean's eyes looked glazed and then he whimpered softly, shocking Sam. But it was Castiel's enraged snarl that had him turning back to the angel. Castiel lunged at him and Sam grabbed him, using his greater height and longer limbs to his advantage.  
"Cast stop it! It's me, Sam." Sam yelled, trying to pin Castiel's hands behind his back and very happy the angel didn't seem to be able to use his powers at the moment, he did not want to be smited!

Sam yelped as Castiel twisted, his knee landing somewhere very sensitive. Unfortunately that caused Sam to let go of the angel's hands. They went down in a heap, Castiel on top and Sam tried to flip them over, hoping to pin Castiel to the floor until he calmed down or something. His hand slipped and he ended up getting bitten, yelping and cradling his hand which now had teeth marks in it. But Castiel stilled a little so that was good. Sam made the mistake of relaxing a little and Castiel suddenly let all his weight lean on Sam's arm, overpowering him and then their lips touched. Sam panicked, shoving at Castiel. He struggled, finally managing to flip them and then he moaned as a wave of heat went through him, setting his nerves on fire.

Sam grabbed Castiel, pulling him closer and kissing him hungrily. Castiel moaned and arched up into him. Sam pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, trying to get even closer. Castiel whimpered in need and Sam shoved his trench coat off, sliding his hands up under the angels' shirt. He ran his hands over the warm skin, kneading the muscles of Castiel's back. Castiel relaxed above him, letting Sam touch him and control the kiss. They were both completely lost to the sensations but Sam managed to realise he wasn't comfortable. He got them up and over to the bed, falling onto it next to Dean but neither of them noticed the whimpering blonde beside them.

Sam began yanking at Castiel's clothes, snarling as he struggled with it but then they were both naked, moaning as their skin came into full contact. He flipped them over, Castiel sprawled beneath him as he began to nip and suck at Castiel's throat, the angel arching his neck to give him better access. Sam got Castiel onto his stomach and spread his legs, lining himself up and not noticing or caring how uncomfortable the position had to be for the angel whose head was buried in a pillow. A hand in Castiel's hair, puled his head back, Sam's lips claiming his at a slightly awkward angle even as Sam pushed inside him. Castiel whimpered and then moaned into the kiss, body utterly limp as Sam moved. The angel's body instantly healed any damage caused by Sam's actions so it didn't hurt for more than a moment even as Sam thrust into him repeatedly. Sam wasn't brutal but he wasn't gentle either, his mind totally clouded over by the need to have Castiel. Castiel's instincts screamed at him to submit and welcome what Sam was doing to him so he did. Sam broke the kiss and latched onto Castiel's neck, sucking at the skin and making Castiel whine. He bit down as he came, sending Castiel over the edge, Sam collapsing unconscious on top of him once he was done.

Castiel was still awake, still needing something and then he heard the whimpers. He pulled himself out from under Sam's limp body, not paying any attention to him, as he moved over to where Dean lay. His green eyes were glazed and empty, his body moving restlessly on the bed, covered in a light sheen of sweat. Castiel pulled him into a sitting position and kissed him hard, Dean utterly compliant. Dean moaned, parting his lips to allow Castiel access. Castiel pulled him even closer, snarling at the clothing between them so it vanished and Castiel settled Dean in his lap, Dean's legs resting either side of Castiel's waist. Castiel held Dean in place with a hand in his hair as he ravaged his mouth, taking what he wanted. He shifted his hips, rubbing their groins together and Dean whimpered in need. Eventually Castiel got tired of that and moved them so Dean was on his stomach on the bed, his legs spread. He did however instinctively move the pillows so that Dean's body was supported properly, not wanting to hurt him. He pushed into Dean's body and began thrusting into him, Dean moaning and whimpering in need beneath him. Castiel moaned as a warm body draped itself across his back, licking and sucking at his neck. He latched his teeth onto Dean's throat, biting down as he came. Dean's body spasmed and then went utterly limp, his eyes shut. Castiel rolled off him and then lost consciousness too. Sam took Castiel's place on top of Dean, whose eyelids fluttered briefly but stayed closed. He pulled Dean's body up, sitting back on his heels as he thrust into him. Dean's head lolled back onto Sam's shoulder and he moaned, his body reacting to Sam's actions. Sam latched onto Dean's throat, licking and sucking at the opposite side to the one that now bore Castiel's teeth marks. As he finished he bit down, Dean's body jerking in his arms briefly before going still again. Sam dropped him back to the bed before collapsing beside him.

Sam woke to a pounding head and aching body. He staggered up and into the bathroom, splashing his face with cold water before filling the cup in there to drink some as well. He blinked, his mind slow but he realised he was naked. Why was he naked? What had happened? He frowned, trying to remember and then the vague memory of Cas showing up hit him. He staggered to the door and stared into the bedroom in shock. Instead of the two beds that had been there before there was one very large one and it still held the naked bodies of Castiel and Dean. Sam glanced down and went totally red at seeing the evidence of sex on his own body. He wanted to clean up but he needed to see why they were lying so still. He lurched back over to the bed and shook Dean's shoulder but his brother didn't react. Sam rolled Dean onto his back to find he was alive but totally unresponsive. He checked Castiel next only to find the same problem. He blushed as he studied them, apparently all of them had had sex but with whom? Sam started as Castiel's eyes slowly opened but just stared blankly straight ahead which meant he was staring at the ceiling.

"Cas? Cas can you hear me?" Sam called but there was no reaction. Sam reached out and touched his shoulder, making Castiel shudder but then his eyes wandered to look through Sam.  
"Come on Cas, can you sit up?" He asked, tugging slightly and Castile moved, sitting up. Sam blinked in surprise but Castiel stayed still, still looking through Sam.  
"Okay that's a start I guess. Um…need to get you cleaned up I guess." Sam tugged again and Castiel allowed Sam to pull him to his feet.

Sam took a step back but Castiel just stood where he was so Sam took his hands and pulled gently, relaxing when Castiel took a step forward. Walking like that wasn't easy but he managed to get Castiel into the shower, he fought a blush the entire time but he got the angel cleaned up and then back to the bed. As soon as he was lying down again Castiel's eyes slid shut. Sam frowned and then went to Dean, wondering if maybe the same thing would happen with him. He gently raised Dean into a sitting position and his eyes opened, even more vacant seeming than Castiel's had been.

"It's okay Dean, I'll figure this out." Sam promised as he tugged and sure enough Dean got to his feet. His walk was more of a swaying stumble than Castiel's had been but Sam managed to keep him from falling. Instead of putting Dean back on the bed he sat him at the table and put a left over sandwich in Dean's hand to see what happened. Dean mechanically raised it to his mouth and ate slowly. When done his hand fell limply to his side. Sam got him up again and back to the bed, Dean's eyes shutting again once he was lying down. Sam pulled the blankets up over them so they wouldn't get cold and then got dressed himself.

He got his laptop out and started searching. A few hours later he got up and took Dean back into the bathroom, sitting him down on the toilet, grateful that Dean's body seemed to know what it needed to do. Dean had looked after Sam when he was still in diapers, he could do this for Dean. He got Dean settled again and then looked at Castiel….should he try to feed the angel? Figuring it couldn't hurt he got him up and gave him a sandwich, watching as Castiel ate it mechanically. Then he got back to his research. By the afternoon he knew it was no good, he was going to have to call Bobby.

"Hello?"

"Bobby I need your help." Sam told him, trying not to let his voice shake.

"Sam? What is it?" Obviously he'd failed and now Bobby sounded really worried.

"I…I don't remember what happened but….I woke up naked in bed with Castiel and Dean." Sam stammered and there was dead silence on the other end for a few seconds.

"You what!" Bobby yelled and Sam flinched.

"You heard me. And that's not the worse part." Sam admitted nervously.

"Sam how could it possibly be worse?"

"All three of us had had sex with someone and Dean and Cas won't wake up." Sam rushed out.

"Sam slow down and explain. Take a deep breath." Bobby ordered and Sam obeyed.  
"Now slowly tell me what happened."

"I….Cas showed up, I remember that and something was wrong. Dean grabbed him….I don't know Bobby. Nothing till I woke up this morning with a massive headache. It's like they're asleep but not. I got them both up and showered, even got them to eat. But they…..their eyes are empty, unfocused. They just move the way I move them. I'm more than a little freaked out here!" Sam answered and Bobby sighed.

"I'll see what I can find. You put up all the protections you can and stay there."

"Yes sir." Sam answered as Bobby hung up. Sam glanced at his watch and then went about getting them up one at a time for water, food and the bathroom though he noticed Castiel didn't use it at all and Dean hardly at all despite the liquids he'd been giving them. After that was done Sam went back to the research for a while before ordering some delivery, he couldn't leave them alone. Sam fed them both again and then got them all ready to sleep for the night, praying Bobby would have answers by the morning.

When Sam woke up the next morning nothing had changed. He got up and got Dean showered and then Castiel before having his own. He got them to eat leftovers for breakfast before going back to the laptop, nearly jumping when his cell phone rang.

"Bobby?"

"You expecting someone else. Any changes?"

"No."

"Okay well I found something and you're not going to like it."

"Tell me they're not dying." Sam pleaded desperately.

"No Sam, they aren't dying. Now you've got to understand the texts I'm working from, they're old and not exactly in English so the translations may not be exact."

"Bobby!"

"What do you know of Nephilim?"

"Um….half human, half angel?" Sam answered, confused by where Bobby was going.

"Yeah. And they come about in a similar way to any baby, sex. What did you three apparently have yesterday?"

"What! B…but we're…..male! And Dean, brothers." Sam squawked out.

"Well apparently gender doesn't really matter. You think Castiel is male in his true form?"

"Okay not thinking about that but how does any of that explain why they're like that and I'm fine?" Sam demanded and Bobby coughed, obviously very embarrassed.

"Now don't go yelling at me for this but I gotta know. When you cleaned all of you up, did you see who…..was there less mess on you? Like in one less area?" Bobby hedged and Sam frowned before going beet red.

"I uh…yeah? Damn it Bobby how is this….."

"It means you're gonna be a Daddy. Never heard of a threesome before but in the text it says the one who's…..pregnant….ends up how you've described them being. It's a way to protect the baby apparently. People used to freak out a bit when they woke up pregnant; this stopped that and any attempt to abort the baby. Also the pregnancy seems to go a lot faster than a normal one."

"You're telling me I knocked up Cas and Dean?" Sam demanded, staring at their sleeping forms.

"Castiel yes, most likely he knocked up Dean."

"Oh…what caused this? Why don't I remember?"

"That bit I'm still trying to figure out. Just look after them, looks like a month or so till birth and there's no way we can risk trying to move them."

"Great." Sam whimpered.

"Just keep feeding them regularly."

"Right, feed, water and bathe. Makes it sound like they're pets!"

"At the moment they're not even that aware Sam. Call whenever you need to, I'll keep researching."

"Thanks. Think they deliver baby food and diapers?" Sam asked weakly and Bobby laughed.

The weeks blended together in a monotonous routine of taking care of them. The only breaks were his calls to Bobby and the delivery of food. Sam had so many wards and protections on the room he doubted even Lilith herself could get within a mile of the room. The first time he'd noticed the growing baby bumps on both men's stomach had been the reason for a breakdown and call to Bobby, he'd even sent him pictures. And yes, you could get baby supplies delivered from the supermarket. Sam figured he had enough or two babies for a few weeks since he didn't know how long it would take the 'mothers' to wake up after the births. And wasn't that a fun thought. Sam had never delivered a baby before let alone two that would be born very close together and from males! How were they coming out?

Bobby hadn't found much else except that Sam should make sure his eyes were shut when the babies popped out since they were part angel. They were hoping Cas and Dean would wake after giving birth because otherwise they had no idea how to wake them up. At least he had plenty of time to read the baby care books.

Sam nearly panicked when Castiel made a noise for the first time in five weeks and it was a pained moan. Sam got up and pulled the blankets back to see the skin of his distended stomach ripple slightly. Sam took a deep breath and then got Dean up and into the bathroom, settling him into a nest of blankets and towels, and then he went back to Castiel, not sure what he could do to help. Swallowing hard he grabbed what he might need and knelt between Castiel's legs, checking and finding nothing that looked like a possible exit for the baby which meant he had no clue how the baby was getting out. That was until a glow started down there, Sam slammed his eyes shut as it got brighter, opening them when he it stopped and stared in shock for a second at the baby on the bed between Castiel's legs. He shook of his shock and wrapped the baby in the towel, cleaning it off gently, smiling when the little boy wailed healthily. He cut the cord with shaking hands as he stared at his son…he was a Dad! Sam looked up at Castiel to find he was still out so he shook his shoulder but nothing happened. He glanced down at the baby and gently placed him on Castiel's stomach. And then he slumped in relief as Castiel reacted, his arms coming up to hold the baby and blue eyes slowly opening to focus on the infant. Castiel cradled it close, staring down at it in awe and love.

"Cas?" Sam called hesitantly and the angel looked up at him, smiling softly.

"Sam." He whispered in a way he'd never pronounced Sam's name before. Sam smiled shakily at him, edging closer.  
"Our son." Castiel murmured and Sam nodded. Castiel smiled up at him, running a hand over the soft baby hair.

"I think he's got your hair." Sam commented nervously and Castiel nodded and then looked at Sam.

"Why are you nervous? Is something wrong?" Castiel asked, looking at Sam as if….Castiel looked at him as if he was in love with him.

"What happened Cas? You just appeared and then I can't remember anything until the next morning." Sam explained and Castiel looked around before frowning.

"Where is Dean?" He asked worriedly.

"The bathroom. Wasn't sure what was going to happen and Dean getting his eyes burnt out would be bad. The two of you out like that scared me Cas." Sam whispered and Castiel blinked.

"I'm sorry Sam. I would have warned you if I could." Castiel assured him eagerly and Sam nodded, reaching out to touch their son again.

"Never thought I'd get to be a Dad. Not after…what are we gonna call him?" Sam asked and Castiel frowned.

"You name him Sam." The angel stated and Sam stared at him.

"Cas is….are you alright? You're acting different." Sam asked, not sure what was going on. Castile smiled calmly at him.

"It is the bond, though I have never heard of anything like this. It has always been an angel impregnating a human, never the other way around. The bond is to make sure the child and parent stay safe by making them…obedient to the angel."

"But I'm not an angel…..Are you saying it's affecting you?" Sam demanded and Castiel nodded.

"It also affects the angel by making them protective of their child and the 'mother'. Do you feel that?" Castiel asked almost shyly and Sam had to nod. Castiel reached out with a hand and Sam found himself taking it, squeezing gently.

"Okay so the two of you being like dolls the last month was normal right?" Sam asked and Castiel nodded.

"Did Dean respond to you?" He asked curiously and Sam nodded.

"Slower and he was more…..you moved briskly and immediately, Dean was almost more sleepy or something." Sam explained and Castiel nodded, thinking it over.

"He should not have responded to you at all in normal circumstances. Apparently more happened that night then both of you being with me." Castiel commented and Sam blanched.

"Are you saying….me and Dean?" Sam demanded and the angel nodded.  
"Shit." Sam swore softly, explained some of what he was feeling for his brother though.  
"We should get this one dressed and all. Are you feeling okay?"

"I am well, a little tired." Castiel admitted and Sam nodded, reaching out to brush the angel's hair back off his face before he even realised what he was doing. He went over to where he'd stored the baby gear and got a diaper plus one of the all in one suits in blue. Castiel watched as Sam cleaned their son up further before getting him diapered and dressed. Sam handed Castiel their son again and Castiel held him close.

"I'm gonna get Dean." Sam told him and headed into the bathroom only to freeze in horror.  
"Dean!" He called out despite the fact Dean wouldn't answer even if he was there.

"Sam!" Castiel called and then the angel was beside him, their son cradled in one arm as he held onto the doorframe with the other.

"He's gone." Sam whispered, looking at Castiel who bit his lip.

"We have to get him back." Castile half pleaded, half demanded and Sam wrapped an arm around his waist, helping him back to bed.

"You stay here and guard the son." Sam ordered before going back to search the small room for clues.  
"Demons, they managed to break the wards somehow." Sam said as he left the room and Castiel went white.  
"Cas?"

"We have to find him now! You….you don't know what they'll do to him."

"So tell me." Sam soothed, sitting beside him.

"If Dean gives birth with them, they'll take the baby and Dean won't wake up. They'll use his body, making him pregnant over and over until his body wears out. As long as they never hand him one of the babies he will stay as he is. They can't bond him to them but that won't stop them using him to make half demonic children. There's a small window of time to give him the baby, after that even if he is woken by a later one he won't recognise the previous one as his. He won't accept our baby as his." Castiel explained desperately, clinging to Sam's sleeve. Sam shut his eyes in horror, all too able to imagine what they'd do to Dean.

"I'll find him Cas, I'll get him back."

"You're going to call her." Castiel practically spat and Sam sighed. Last month, yeas he would have called Ruby but not now. He was not letting her near his son!

"No. I won't let her near any of you." Sam swore to him. He touched their son one last time and then went to get what he needed.  
"I'll bring Dean back Castiel, no matter what." Sam hesitated and then leant in, kissing Castiel softly on the forehead.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam slipped into the building, trying to remain undetected as he searched for Dean. It had taken too long; there was no way Dean hadn't given birth yet, not with how close in time the babies had been conceived. Which meant he'd be hauling his unresponsive body out while trying to keep the demons off them, piece of cake. He could only pray the baby was still alive, it would be bad enough that Dean wouldn't recognise the kid as his but putting Castiel through losing a child he'd never met? He didn't want that. He hefted Ruby's knife, ready and willing to kill any demon that got between him and Dean.

He staggered into the last room and stared at the sight of Dean lying on the cold floor, his eyes closed and body limp. The only reason Sam knew he was alive was because he could see him breathing. He was too late; Dean's stomach was much smaller than it had been, in an earlier stage of pregnancy. Sam knelt beside him and gently lifted Dean's upper body of the floor, Dean's eyes opening in response.

"It's okay Dean, I'm here to take you home." Sam whispered, kissing Dean's forehead. He got Dean to his feet and turned back to the door only to stare in shock at Ruby who had a baby in her arms. One look was all he needed to know it was Dean's baby, he could feel it.  
"Give me the baby Ruby." Sam demanded and she smirked.

"Oh I don't think so. Cute little thing isn't she? I'll let you have herif you put Dean back. The baby for the baby factory, that's a fair trade isn't it?" Ruby taunted and Sam stared at her in horror, unable to believe what she wanted. She had to know he would never leave his brother to that fate. He could feel Dean wavering unsteadily in his arms, his skin freezing from where he'd been left without blankets.

Sam gently lowered him into a sitting position and took a step towards Ruby who eyed him warily but extended the baby. He grabbed his niece and then raised his other hand, slamming his powers into Ruby, letting his rage at her fuel them. He ripped through her, destroying the demon even as he cradled the baby girl close to his chest. He watched the body fall to the ground and then went back to Dean, pulling him up again. They shuffled slowly towards the exit, Sam on high alert since his hands were full and his head was throbbing from killing Ruby. He gently lowered Dean into the backseat since he figured sitting might be uncomfortable with his stomach. The baby he got into the carrier he'd bought with the other baby stuff but the poor girl would be naked till they got back. He parked and got out, unhooking the baby seat and carrying it inside, seeing the look of hope on Castiel's face before ducking back out and getting Dean from the car. Castiel's face fell when he saw the extended stomach and the way Dean's eyes were half closed. Sam got Dean over to the bed and Castiel helped him lay him down, putting him under the blankets to warm him up.

"What happened?" Castiel asked quietly as he gently traced Dean's face.

"Found them in an old building. Ruby's dead. She….she said I could take the baby if I left Dean to them, I killed her. Um, you have a daughter. She seemed okay." Sam got up and lifted the naked baby from the carrier, handing her to Castiel who cradled both children close. Sam went to get clothes for the poor little thing, showing Castiel how to dress her.  
"I'm so sorry I wasn't in time." Sam whispered and Castiel gave him a small, sad smile.

"The baby will need food." Castiel told him and Sam nodded, going to get the formula.

"What about our little one?"

"I am feeding him." That made Sam stare in surprise.

"Um, how? Like a human woman or different?" Sam asked nervously and then stared in awe as yes, Castiel fed their son despite the fact his chest looked no different.  
"You can't feed both?" Sam asked sadly and the angel shook his head.

"No, an exact formula is created for the child. Our child and mine and Dean's are rather different, despite both carrying demon blood." Castiel explained and Sam frowned.

"How could your baby have demon blood? Dean doesn't." Sam whispered and Castiel nodded.

"But you do. It appears…the child is all of ours."

"How….no I don't think I want to know how. Will, will the blood hurt them?" Sam asked softly.

"No, it is merely a part of their biology." Castiel assured him, smiling softly and Sam relaxed. Sam finished the bottle and sat down, taking the baby to feed. He looked over at where Dean was laying and swallowed.

"Will Dean be okay?" Sam whispered.

"He does not appear to be injured; he should wake once this child is born."

"Will he….you're different, will Dean be too?"

"Yes, he will be eager to please us, doing what we say. I am not sure if it will be stronger to one of us than the other." Castiel answered as he rocked their son to sleep.  
"You still need to name him."

"And you need to name her." Sam answered, smiling softly. Castiel blinked in surprise but then nodded, looking at his daughter who was happily eating her bottle.

"Sarah Winchester." Castiel answered and Sam nodded.  
"She was in my Garrison, Uriel…." Castiel trailed off and Sam understood, she had refused Uriel's offer and been killed.  
"What will you name our son?"

"Jonathon Winchester." Sam answered after a few moments of thought.

"A good name." Castiel assured him and Sam grinned.

"How…..how long till Dean gives birth? What is the baby? How will Dean react knowing what happened to him?" Sam babbled and Castiel started to reach for him before hesitating. Sam saw the movement and moved so they were sitting side by side, resting against each other as they soothed their children to sleep. Castiel relaxed against him and Sam wrapped an arm around his shoulders, needing the comfort.

"The child will be similar to you Sam. No matter what Dean will love the baby; he will be unable to not love him or her, even knowing how it was conceived."

"And Sarah?" Sam asked him gently.

"We can tell him she is his but….he will be able to accept in his head but he will never bond with her like we have." Castiel admitted and Sam fought back tears.

"How long?"

"The pregnancy has been accelerated, even for this type. A week maybe."

"So we can raise them as triplets." Sam offered and Castiel stared at him before nodding, smiling slightly.  
"You should smile more often Cas, it suites you." Sam told him and Castiel actually blushed slightly.

"Thank you." Castiel whispered, cautiously tilting his head up and Sam swallowed before lowering his, letting their lips touch chastely. Sam pulled back and licked his lips nervously only to find Castiel staring at him in wonder. Sam smiled and tugged him closer and Castiel curled into his side. They watched the babies sleep for a while before Sam drifted off to himself, leaving Castiel to watch over them all.

They spent the next few days getting to truly know each other while taking care of the babies and looking after Dean. Little Sarah was a very quiet, placid baby while Jonathon could be a real handful. Sam would have thought any kid of Dean's would have been the louder one, then again Dean's baby was a girl, maybe that was the difference?

Dean moaned in pain and they both went on alert. Sam got the babies tucked away on the opposite side of the room; he was not making the mistake of letting anyone into a different room this time. Then he joined Castiel on the bed, watching as Dean's stomach rippled.

"You should move to Dean's head Sam and prepare to shut your eyes." Castiel warned and Sam frowned.

"But he's not an angel and neither is the baby." Sam stated and Castiel nodded.

"But the birth is fuelled by angelic power."

"Alright." Sam moved up to Dean's head and then smiled, moving so he was supporting Dean against him. As the light began to brighten Sam shut his eyes, burying his head in Dean's shoulder to be extra safe.  
"Cas?" He called as the light faded.

"A boy." The angel answered and Sam looked up to see the messy baby. Castiel took the towel and cleaned him off before placing him on Dean's chest, both of them waiting for Dean to wake up. Sure enough Dean began to move slightly, arms coming up to cradle his son even as green eyes fluttered open. Dean stared at the baby, a smile of pure joy and love on his face and Sam found himself blinking away tears at the sight, wishing Dean would look at Sarah like that.

"Dean?" Sam called shakily and his brother looked up at him, still smiling. That did it, the tears broke free and Sam choked on a sob.

"Sammy! What's wrong? Is my baby okay?" Dean babbled, moving a hand to reach up to Sam. Sam grabbed his hand, clinging to it, unable to speak past the tears.  
"Sammy." Dean looked around and saw Castiel.  
"What's wrong with Sam?" Dean pleaded and the angel moved to sit beside Dean.

"He is just happy you are both alright Dean. We were afraid we'd lost you." Castiel answered, reaching out to gently brush Dean's lengthening hair off his face. Dean leant into his touch and squeezed Sam's hand.

"We're okay Sammy. Isn't he beautiful?" Dean asked nervously and Sam nodded.

"Looks like he's got your hair already." Sam managed to whisper.  
"What are you gonna name him?" Sam asked and Dean frowned, looking between them and Castiel nodded.  
"Cas?" Sam asked and the angel sighed.

"The 'father' always names the children." The angel answered quietly and Sam closed his eyes.

"We don't…." But Castiel shook his head.

"One of us will do. Dean is bonded to us, not the child's father."

"Okay, we've already got a Jonathon and a Sarah so what makes a good third name?" Sam asked louder and Dean frowned.

"More babies?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, glancing at Castiel who nodded.

"Let's name this little one first though." Sam studied the blonde baby, should they name him after someone they knew or not?  
"Any ideas?" Sam asked in general, hoping Dean would at least be able to suggest something. It was unfair that Dean wouldn't get the chance to name any of his kids.

"Michael?" Castiel suggested and Sam just looked at him. Even Dean didn't seem very happy with that suggestion but he was chewing his lips nervously.

"Dean do you have an idea?" Sam asked gently, and Dean stared at him.  
"It's okay Dean, he's your son. There's a name you like, you can tell us." Sam soothed, using his other hand to cup Dean's face.

"M…Mat….Mathew." Dean got out and Sam smiled, bending down to kiss Dean's forehead, smiling when he felt Dean relax.

"Mathew Winchester sounds good to me." Sam told him and Castiel nodded, bending down to copy the kiss Sam had given Dean. Dean just smiled at them happily before looking back at his son and adjusting his position in his arms.  
"We should get him dressed." Sam got up and went to get clothes. He brought them over to the bed and Castiel helped Dean sit up.  
"Remember how to do this?" Sam teased and Dean grinned.

"Did yours for long enough." Dean answered as he got the diaper on little Mathew and then the clothes. He held the now clothed baby close for a while before hesitantly offering him to Sam. Sam smiled and gently cradled his nephew close, holding the baby he could feel the demonic blood in him but he ignored the feeling. None of the children would ever be told they had to be saved or killed; Sam would make sure of it. After a while he handed Mathew to Castiel who held the baby gently, having gotten a lot of practice with the other two.  
"So other babies?" Dean asked after Castiel had handed Mathew back.

"Well Jonathon is mine and Castiel's baby. Sarah is….Sarah is all three of ours Dean." Dean just blinked at Sam in shock.

"Huh?" He asked and Sam smiled shakily before going over to lift Sarah from the cot, Castiel getting Jonathon.

"This is Sarah Dean, she's your baby." Sam told him and Dean shook his head in denial.

"Sam is correct Dean, you carried Sarah, and you gave birth to her after you were kidnapped by demons. Sam had placed you in the bathroom for your protection while I gave birth. They somehow managed to breach the wards and take you. They hid you well enough that by the time Sam found you, Sarah had been born and you were pregnant with Mathew. Sam got the two of you out and killed Ruby. That was over a week ago. You have been in an unconscious like state for..." Castiel glanced at Sam who did the math.

"Six and a half weeks. Until Castiel gave birth it was rather lonely round here with no one to talk to." Sam admitted softly.

"She can't be mine." Dean argued weakly, staring at the baby girl with soft brown curls, Sam's hair had never curled but it had been rather wavy as a baby.

"Dean would I lie about something like this to you?" Sam asked and then kissed Dean, hating the lost look in his eyes.

"The three of us had sex; I became pregnant with Jonathon via Sam, you with Sarah by both Sam and myself. By taking Sarah away from you as soon as she was born the demons kept you from waking up and bonding with her. They were going to use you to breed partially demonic children." Castile explained and Dean clung to Mathew.

"Mathew?" He whispered fearfully and Castiel nodded.

"Cas said he's like me Dean, except for him the blood is his, not introduced like it was in me. He'll be fine, we'll all make sure of it. Okay?" Sam assured him and Dean nodded.

"You won't try to take my baby away?"

"Never big brother." Sam promised. As if he knew they were talking about him Mathew sniffled and then let out a hungry wail. Dean automatically lifted the baby to his chest, watching in awe as he fed.  
"Looks like he got your appetite too….oh shit!" Sam suddenly yelled, scrambling for the phone.

"Sam?"

"I forgot to call Bobby! He's got to be freaking out."

"He knows?" Dean asked shakily and Sam nodded.

"Neither of you would wake up, I didn't know what was going on. Didn't have anyone else to call."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby stared at the three men as they appeared in his home, each holding a baby carefully. Sam had given him a brief explanation on the phone that made him really want to kill Ruby but Sam had beaten him to the punch. Seeing the little girl cradled in the angels arms made Bobby sad for her, her 'Mom' would never feel for her what he felt for the kids' half-brother. Trust the brothers to get messed up in something like this though, only one of his boys could knock up an angel.

"So which baby is which?" Bobby asked as he walked closer.

"This is Jonathon, the eldest, then Sarah and Dean's holding little Mathew." Sam answered and Bobby nodded, confused as to why the other two men seemed to almost try to hide behind Sam.

"They're beautiful boys." Bobby praised them and Dean almost moved closer to him.

"Are you mad?" Dean asked him and Bobby sighed.

"Not at any of you son." Bobby promised pulling him in for a brief hug, gentler than usual since Dean was holding a baby.  
"Looks like he got your hair." Bobby commented and Dean nodded happily.  
"So I wasn't sure what to do about rooms, figured I'd wait till you got here." Bobby told them, peering at Jonathon and Sam rolled his eyes, holding the baby out. Bobby took him awkwardly but adjusted quickly, smiling at the baby as he noticed Castiel's hair colour but the kid definitely had Sam's eyes.

"The panic room would be safest." Castiel offered.

"Not much room though." Bobby warned and Castiel smiled.

"I can change that easily." The angel assured him.

"Then it's all yours." Bobby agreed. They headed downstairs and Sam opened the door since Bobby still had the baby. They all blinked in shock at the changes. What had been the panic room now looked like a living room with a hallway in the back. There was a nursery set up for three and a bedroom with a very large bed for the three of them, a full bathroom and even a kitchen. There were even false windows that showed the scrap yard which was very nice. They got the kids settled in and then wandered out into the main room.  
"You do good work Castiel." Bobby complimented.  
"I'm gonna go get some food together."

"I'll help." Sam offered. He followed Bobby back upstairs after kissing the others.

"So…..?" Bobby offered and Sam crumpled into a chair.

"I don't know what to do Bobby. Cas is….he's not as bad as Dean, probably because he's in my position with Dean but Dean….he just. He does anything one of us says, he's just so eager to please. Don't get me wrong, seeing him so happy with little Mathew is great, but I want my brother back." Sam admitted and Bobby sat opposite once he had the meat cooking.

"From what you've said and I've found, this is how Dean is now Sam. He needs you and Cas, you have to be there for him." Bobby told him and Sam nodded.

"I know."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam smiled as he put Sarah into her cot, covering her in the sheet. She mumbled cutely, fist in her mouth and Sam checked her brothers before turning out the light and leaving the room, the nightlight on. He turned to go to their room and then blinked, finding himself in a plain green room with a rather large bed against the wall.

"What the hell?" Sam spun around, mentally berating himself for being unarmed.

"Relax Sam we need to talk." A male voice called and Sam stared at the man before realising who it was.

"Zachariah." Sam stated, looking for a way out.

"There's no way out of here Sam."

"What do you want?" Sam demanded and the angel smirked.

"Peace on earth and you're going to be a good boy and do your bit."

"Oh and why is that?" Sam asked.

"Because you won't have a choice. I initiated the need in Castiel; he's far too young for it to occur naturally. I knew he'd go to you; bond one of you to him. Castiel is loyal; when the time comes he'll make sure Dean plays his part. Now all that's left is ensuring your cooperation." Zachariah smirked, moving closer and Sam found himself backing away.  
"Don't worry Sam, this won't hurt a bit." The angel stated, pinning him to the wall. Sam fought but was no match for an archangel and then the angel's lips were on his. Sam struggled briefly before slumping in Zachariah's arms, whimpering in need. Sam was tossed onto the bed and he landed limply, whimpering and moaning until Zachariah climbed on top of him, their clothes vanishing. Zachariah roughly turned Sam over and went to work with no thought for Sam's comfort or needs. When he was done he left, Sam lying unconscious on the bed.

Three times a day an angel would come to see to his needs, having to force Sam's body into movement since they weren't bonded. When the month was over Zachariah reappeared to watch and wait. Finally Sam moaned in pain as his body prepared to bring the child into the world.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want Sammy." Dean whimpered, holding Mathew close to him, seeking comfort from his son. Castiel had his arms wrapped around his remaining bond mate, wanting and needing Sam as well but making himself remain strong for Dean and their children. They knew Sam had been taken by an angel but not why, Castiel's please for answers going unanswered. Bobby was scouring every text and sign he could find but there was nothing. Their Sam was gone.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zachariah placed the baby girl on Sam's stomach, watching gleefully as Sam slowly woke up. Sam finally looked up at him, staring in adoration and Zachariah grinned, getting a shy smile from Sam.

"Have you named her?" Sam asked quietly.

"No, you have to do something first Sam. Then we will name her."

"Really? Thank you." Sam answered happily.  
"What do I have to do?"

"Kill Lilith." He ordered and Sam nodded obediently, willing to do anything to make Zachariah happy.

"Good boy." The angel praised and Sam smiled happily.  
"Feed her and then get ready."

"Yes Zachariah." Sam answered, lifting the baby to his chest. When he was done he gently placed her on the bed before getting dressed, pausing a she felt…it was like something was missing. He shook his head and then sat to wait for Zachariah to come and get him. When the angel returned he looked around and nodded.

"Lilith is at a convent. Kill any demons you find but you must kill her. Then we can be a family together." Zachariah said before sending Sam to the convent. Sam killed the demons guarding the place and made his way to the closed doors. He knocked them in and focused on the demon Zachariah wanted him to kill. She smiled as she saw him and Sam raised his hand, gathering his powers. But then he stoped and shook his head, something was wrong but he felt odd. Zachariah loved him and their baby, he had to do this for them to be safe.

"What's the matter Sammy? Don't have the guts to do this? Turned yourself into a monster, abandoned your brother and now you can't do it?" The demon taunted and Sam frowned.

His brother? And then he groaned, clutching his head as he remembered holding little Jonathon, Sarah and Mathew, spending nights making love to Castiel and Dean. But it felt like it had happened to someone else, he was bonded to Zachariah, he loved him, didn't he?

"Come on Sammy, be a man!" Lilith screamed and Sam looked at her, his mind clearing some.

And then he dropped to his knees in pain, fighting not to scream as agony unlike anything he'd ever felt flowed over him. He blinked and then his eyes hardened as he got up. She was dead, his precious daughter was dead and Zachariah had done it. Sam felt his heart break at the thought of his daughter; she hadn't even gotten a full day of life before returning to Heaven. Sam struggled to think and then he vaguely remembered being taken from the others, Zachariah's taunting. His head was killing him, his body slow to react but he forced him to do it. He had to stop Lilith but he wouldn't kill her. Too many people wanted him to do it. Hell she wanted him to kill her, that screamed it being a trap. He poured his power into her, focusing on sending her as deep into hell as he could. She screamed in denial before being expelled from the body. Two bodies hit the floor lifelessly, the blonde was dead and Sam lay utterly still, blood staining his face as his eyes stared mindlessly at the ceiling before sliding shut, his chest barely moving.

The End.


End file.
